gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season Three
The third season 'of the musical-comedy-drama fanfiction series Glee: The New Years announced in May 5, 2012. It consisted of 7 episodes and it was meant to begin the senior year arc. At least three or four characters were written off or cut from the series. The new season of Glee: The New Years was officially premiered on September 23, 2012, only 21 days before the season finale of season two. The season was cancelled, therefore ending the season with Breaking the Habit as its series finale; however, it hwas been confirmed that the season would return from a "year hiatus" and new episodes for the third season will be released. Star Billing ;Main Cast *'Andrew Garfield as Chuck Salvatore *'Rachel Bilson' as Anna Clarkson *'Adamo Ruggiero' as A.J. Riley *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Addison Lee *'Asher Book' as Charlie Holden *'Lucy Hale' as Elizabeth Moore *'Mischa Barton' as Cheyenne McLarson *'Blake Lively' as Claira Kingston *'Drew Roy' as Dougie Eastwood *'Jesse McCartney' as Gunner White *'Cymphonique Miller' as Carina Maraj *'Lucas Grabeel' as Levi Lashane *'Shanice Banton' as Shannon Brockwood *'Cam Gigandet' as Clyde Andrews *and Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Main Cast *Andrew Garfield as Chuck Salvatore (22 episodes) *Rachel Bilson as Anna Clarkson (22 episodes) *Adamo Ruggiero as A.J. Riley (22 episodes) *Miranda Cosgrove as Addison Lee (22 episodes) *Asher Book as Charlie Holden (22 episodes) *Lucy Hale as Elizabeth Moore (22 episodes) *Mischa Barton as Cheyenne McLarson (22 episodes) *Blake Lively as Claira Kingston (22 episodes) *Drew Roy as Dougie Eastwood (20 episodes) *Jesse McCartney as Gunner White (22 episodes) *Cymphonique Miller as Carina Maraj (22 episodes) *Lucas Grabeel as Levi Lashane (22 episodes) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (22 episodes) Recurring Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Kevin Costner as Vincent Lashane (5/22) *Jamie Lee Curtis as Leslie Lashane (5/22) *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Lawrence (7/22) Guest Stars *India Eisley as Candace Livingston (22/22) *Francia Raisa as Isabel Almendarez (21/22) *Austin Butler as Colton Knowles (19/22) *Kendall Schmidt as Mayson Blackburn (19/22) *Erin Sanders as Karin Stefano (14/22) *Judi Jai as Judi Jaiho (10/22) *Miriam McDonald as Kayla Winchester (10/22) *Ashley Tisdale as Alex Monroe (9/22) *Josh Hutcherson as Drew Coach (7/22) *Taraji P. Henson as Shonda Maraj (6/22) *Luke Bilyk as Daniel Mick (2/22) *Autumn Reeser as Lily Stevens (2/22) *Travis Garland as Shawn Dawson (1/22) Recurring Cast Guest Stars *Penn Badgley as Peter Collins (5/22) *Kevin Costner as Vincent Lashane (5/22) *Jamie Lee Curtis as Leslie Lashane (3/22) *Taraji P. Henson as Shondra Maraj (1/22) *Miriam McDonald as Kayla Winchester (2/22) *Kendall Schmidt as Mayson Blackburn (3/22) Recurring Cast *Drake Bell as Denzil Mixx (6/22) *Austin Butler as Colton Knowles (5/22) *India Eisley as Candace Livingston (6/22) *Carmen Electra as Chanel Rayne (3/22) *Dakota Fanning as Ruby Becker (6/22) *Judi Jai as Judi Jaiho (2/22) *Francia Raisa as Isabel Almendarez (5/22) *Erin Sanders as Karin Stefano (1/22) Episodes Promo Pictures Seniors CarinaSenior.png AddisonSenio.png CLAIRAKING.png ChuckSenior.png DougieSenior.png LeviSenior.png CheySenior.png Juniors GunnerJuni.png ShannonJunior.png AnnaJunior.png JuniorA.J..png ElizabethJunor.png CharlieJunior.png